Papermoon
by mag77
Summary: Yeah, named this after the song, which inspired me to write this story. Once again, not good with summaries, so if you're curious, then read it! Second story, so please R&R! This is rated T
1. Prologue

**Hello good people reading this story of mine. I wanted to try a Soul Eater and Kingdom Hearts crossover, so here it is. This is my second story, so let me know what you think of it! I guess I'll say this too, even though you should already know this, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater! I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

oOoPrologueoOo

Falling, falling, it seemed that's all he's ever been doing. Or was he falling? The boy didn't know. He didn't feel like he was falling, but all he saw was eternal darkness, so perhaps he was. _Where am I? _the boy kept asking himself, but he could never find an answer. But he didn't seem at all worried; in fact he seemed quite content with the never ending darkness surrounding him. It made him feel calm, at peace. He knew he should be wondering what was happening, but he wasn't.

He didn't know if he had been falling for days, weeks, months, or years, but he finally landed on something. The boy looked down. He was standing on a platform that was made out of stained glass. The platform had a picture of a young boy with wild, spiky brown hair. His eyes were closed and his expression sad, or perhaps thoughtful. The spiky brunette was wearing a red shirt with a black and white short sleeved jacket over the shirt. He was also wearing red shorts with a blue belt securing them, and big yellow shoes. But what caught the boy's attention was the massive key the brunette was holding by his side.

There were five other smaller pictures of people by the brunette. One was a girl with short hair, and had a smile on her face. The picture under her was one of a boy with long, spiky hair, and had a smirk on his face. The picture next to him was one of an angry duck wearing a wizard's hat. The picture above the duck was a happy looking dog-like knight with a big goofy grin. And the last picture was one of a noble looking mouse with big ears, and had a large, all knowing smile on its face. They were all in a shade of blue, along with the rest of the background, which looked like a scene of a beach.

All of these people looked familiar, but the boy couldn't put a finger on where he saw them. He looked around; all around there was still never ending darkness. "Step forward, young one," a mysterious voice called out of nowhere. _Where did that voice come from?! _The boy thought franticly, but nevertheless did what the voice said. "Very good," the voice said, and the boy could begin to feel the ground shaking beneath him. He was able to keep his balance, and saw that three pillars appeared out of the ground with one item on each of them.

"Choose one," the voice commanded, "but choose wisely."

"Um, okay," the boy responded, feeling completely stupid doing that. He walked up to the first one. The pillar held a beautiful, viciously sharp sword. It had a symbol of a mouse head on the red hilt of the blade. The boy picked it up. "The Dream Blade," the voice told him, "This sword holds great strength. If used correctly, this sword can defeat any and all evil. If this sword falls into the wrong hands, however, it will bring mass destruction and death. Do you choose this as your weapon?"

_I think I'll try the next one, thank you very much, _the boy thought and put the sword back. He walked over to the next pillar. This one held a large, blue staff. Like the sword, the staff had mouse symbol at the tip. He picked the staff up. "The Dream Wand," the voice said, "This wand possesses powerful magic. It will teach you every spell known in the world. Spells to help others, or spells to drive away the darkness, it matters not. But, not all magic is good, you know. Do you choose this to be your weapon?"

_I think I'm gonna skip this one too, _he thought, and set the staff down. He walked over to the last pillar. This held a large, sturdy looking red and black shield. Like the weapons before it, the shield had the mouse symbol on it. "The Dream Shield," the voice said, as the boy held the shield, "This shield has great defense powers. Rather it is you, or your friends, the shield will protect any from the darkness that threatens them. But should you betray your friends in the most horrible ways, the shield will turn on you. Will you take this as your weapon?"

_The other two weapons seem to be unpredictable, but the shield seems fine, _he thought as he looked at the shield._ The power to protect me and others sounds good. And the only way it would be bad is if I betray my friends, which I would _never_ do! _The boy thought about it for a little longer before coming to a decision. "I'll take the shield!" he answered. _But, I don't know why I need a weapon._

"Very good," the voice responded, "but, I wonder, can you pass the test?"

_Test? What test? _The ground began to shake again, and the pillars sank back into the ground. In their place, a small, black creature with yellow eyes grew out the ground. Its antennas were quivering as it took in its surroundings. _What the hell is that thing?! _The boy thought, studying the creature before making any move to attack it.

The creature continued to stand there looking around. After about a minute, the creature finally noticed the boy looking at it curiously. It made a noise, and ran over to the boy, ready to attack him. However, the boy saw what was coming, and side stepped the attack easily. Then, he jumped and struck the creature in the head with his shield. The creature screamed, and sank back into the ground.

"Well done," the voice complemented, "but for everyone that is destroyed, there will always be more to take its place." Just then, five more of the same black creatures appeared out the ground. They all shrieked and ran towards the boy. He was able to dodge all of their attacks and defeat them easily. _What were those things; and why were they attacking me? _But the boy had no time to worry about that; a colorful stained glass stairway appeared out of nowhere, and perhaps led the way out of this weird place, or so the boy hoped.

He climbed the beautiful stairway and reached the top. There was another stained glass platform, but this one had a different image than the one before it. Instead of a brunette, the main one here was a blond. The blond looked a lot the brunette, but his hair was more tamed and less spiked in the back. His expression was also different; he looked more determined and confident. His eyes were open as well, revealing a piercing sky blue shade in them. His clothes were different too; he was also wearing a white jacket, but it was zipped up, only revealing a part of the black turtleneck underneath. He wore pants instead of shorts, and they were a grayish color instead of red. He had on normal sized shoes that were a dark gray color with red straps. He was also holding a giant key in front of him, but this one was much more complex in design.

There were eight smaller pictures of people surrounding the blond. The first one was a boy with spiky hair and had a bandana reading 'soul' on it, and wore an odd grin across his face. The second one was a girl that wore her hair in two pigtails; she looked very intelligent and had a smile on her face. The third person was another boy with spiky hair and had a wide smile on his face, almost as if he were laughing. The fourth person was a girl with long hair tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were gentle and kind and wore a friendly smile on her face. The fifth person was a boy with a tame haircut, almost symmetrical except for the three white lines that covered the left side of his bangs; his expression was neutral, neither happy nor sad. The sixth and seventh pictures were of two girls wearing cowboy hats; the first one with a bored expression, and the second one with a very childlike smile and innocence. The last one was a very timid looking girl with short hair; her eyes were filled with loneliness and sorrow. They were all in a shade of yellow like the rest of the background, which seemed to be of a large town.

The boy stared at the blond. _Is that... is that boy me? _He thought while he looked at him. Then, his eyes widened in horror; he couldn't remember what he looked like! _No, no, this can't be happening! Why can't I remember?! _He looked up, and saw a large door at the other end. _Oh, please tell me this will take me out of this freaky place! _the boy hoped, and walked towards it. He reached it and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. "The door won't open without the key," the voice told him.

"Key, what key?!" the boy asked angrily, "All I want to do is get out of here!"

"The key that will open all doors," the voice stated calmly, "but only a few people to ever exist have been able to wield it."

"You're really starting to piss me off!" the boy yelled at the voice, "Just tell me where the hell this key is so I can go home, please!"

"Can you wield the key too?" the voice asked, and just then, the door disappeared in a flash of light.

The boy looked at where the door was just seconds ago in shock. "What the hell did you just do?!" he demanded.

"Will you be able to defeat the evil that threatens the world?" the voice asked, ignoring the boy's demand. A dark purplish, eerie portal appeared in the place the door was just moments ago. There was a giant black creature coming out of it. The boy looked at it in horror, and turned around to see that the stairway was still there. He ran towards it, hoping to escape the giant that started to chase him. As soon as he reached the stairway, though, it also disappeared in a flash of light. _Crap! Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to fight this thing! _The boy thought, getting into a battle stance.

The giant raised its massive right hand, and smashed it into the boy. Luckily the boy was able to roll out of the way, and attacked the creature's hand with his shield. It seemed annoyed with that attack, and swept the boy off the platform with its hand. The boy grabbed the ledge with his hand and pulled himself up. _How can I kill that thing, so I can go home? _He asked himself, while dodging the fireballs the giant started to spew from its chest. He came up with the answer, although it was very simple. Attack the head!

_Now that I know where to attack it, the question now is how I get up there? That thing is like fifty feet tall! _The boy dodged another hand swipe, and landed behind the creature's back. _Okay, it looks like I can climb that thing's back, _he thought, and jumped on its back. While the boy climbed, the creature started to shake violently, trying to get the boy to fall off. But he was persistent, and continued to climb; although there were a few times he almost fell off. When he finally reached the top, the boy grabbed one of the tentacle like things coming out of the creature's head, and attacked its head repeatedly with his shield. The creature shrieked and knocked the boy off of its head with its claws.

The boy landed on his butt, and screamed from the pain coming from his back. He rubbed his back lightly with his hand and found his hand covered with blood. _His _blood the boy realized dimly. The creature held its head with both of its hands and continued to scream. The ground beneath the giant began to disappear, leaving only darkness. But this darkness was different from the other darkness the boy knew; while the previous darkness felt like total nothingness, this darkness felt cold, eerie, and evil. The creature was sinking into the darkness, much to the boy's relief. But the boy's relief was soon replaced with horror as he saw the darkness approaching him. He tried to crawl away from the darkness, but it was no use; the darkness kept coming.

Eventually, the boy reached the edge of the platform and could not go any further. He looked around, hoping to find some way to escape the darkness. But he found none, and the darkness began to consume him. _No, this can't be the way it ends! It can't be! _He thought and desperately tried to get out of the darkness. The darkness wanted him, though, and continued to swallow him up. One by one the boy felt himself being swallowed up; first his feet, then legs, then the waist, his stomach and neck, and his left arm, so all that was left was his neck and head, and his right arm, which he had raised, hoping that someone would pull him out. _Please, someone, anyone help me please! _And his wish was granted; a hand grabbed his and pulled him out of the darkness.

The boy looked at his savior; it was that timid looking girl in the stained glass. She was wearing a long black dress with a white neck collar. She also had on black boots. But there was something different about her. The boy realized that it was her eyes; they were no longer sad and lonely, instead, they were now filled with hope. She smiled at him, and the boy thought she looked prettier this way.

"Thanks for saving me!" he told her, "I'd be toast if it wasn't for you!"

"Well, you can't die just yet," she said, "You're the only one who can save us now."

"Wait, what are you-" but the boy didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he was blinded by an incredibly blind light. Then, the world around him began to fade as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

oOo--------oOo

**Well, that's it for the prologue. Was it good? Please let me know what you think, but don't be harsh! Also, kind reader, if you could also read my other story, I'd be very happy. Just click on my profile to see it. So please review, and see you next time! Mag77 out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm back with the first chapter! And I want to give a big shout out to all of those who've reviewed! Thank you so much! I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for the long update! And no, I do not own Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts in any way; they both belong to Square Enix (Just found out myself). Well, I won't talk anymore now, so let's get on with the story!**

oOoChapter 1oOo

The boy woke up with a start. He sat up shaking, his eyes wide. _Oh, it was all just a dream! _He thought, still shaking, _It felt so real, though._ The boy looked around, taking in his surroundings. Across from where he sat there was a dresser made from maple wood and a mirror with a decorative wooden frame. On the dresser was a turquoise vase with a white crescent moon on the center and some pink roses in the vase. There was also a picture frame on the dresser. The picture was that of a girl around seven years old with short light blue hair and had a large smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow and orange sundress with yellow socks and orange shoes.

She was sitting on the shoulders of a rather large man wearing a purple striped shirt and purple pants. He also wore brown leather shoes and a purple hat that was covering most of his indigo colored hair. He had a large indigo colored mustache and was wearing a smile that was just as big as the girl's. They were standing in a large field with mountains in the background. Seeing the picture, the boy smiled. _Those two seem very happy, _he thought, still looking around the room.

Next to the dresser on another other wall was a bookshelf. The first, second, third, and fifth shelves had books neatly lined on them. The fourth shelf had a whole assortment of stuffed animals and a beautiful blue glass flower on it. _That person must really like to read. _There was a closet on the same wall. The door was open, revealing some clothes that were hanging on hooks, a few pair of shoes, and, to the boy's surprise, two black boomerangs with red and orange flame designs lying next to each other on the shelf. _Why would this person have weapons? _He asked himself in confusion.

He continued to look around at the rest of the room. There were more shelves lining on the walls; all with random things on them. There were also some pictures hanging on the walls too, but the picture that caught his attention was one of a town that seemed to be in everlasting twilight. _That town looks so peaceful, _he thought dreamily, _I'd love to go there one day! _Then, he saw a window near the bed he was still in. _Wait a minute; perhaps I'm already in that city! _He hoped. He got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

He looked out, and the boy gasped. The scene outside wasn't one of the twilight town, but one of a totally different town. Nevertheless, this town was just as impressive and pretty. There were buildings made out of beautiful, shiny white bricks, and the tiles on the roofs were a dark, almost blood red color. The streets were paved with tan and gray colored bricks that ran down and between the buildings. There were also tall, green and red leaved trees and bushes that were growing near most of the buildings, along with beautiful multicolored flowers. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and there were a few puffy white clouds in the sky. There was also a large, round yellow sun in the center of the sky. That may sound normal, but this sun was much different; for it had two eyes, and a large smile. It was also laughing, but no sound came from it.

But what truly caught the boy's attention was a massive castle. The castle was built on, what the boy thought was a large hill. It was made out of pure white and dark black marble. There were towers sticking out of the main part of the castle, which its main feature was the three massive skulls sticking out in the front. He stared at the giant castle with complete awe. _Why is there a giant castle there? _He thought, completely transfixed. He didn't notice the young woman enter the room, until she spoke. "Oh, I see that you're awake."

The boy jumped a little and turned around. Standing in an open doorway that the boy didn't notice before was a beautiful girl that looked to be around seventeen. She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt, and an orange skirt that went down to her knees, and a pair of brown leather boots. She also had a clean white apron over her outfit. She had long, somewhat spiky light blue hair, and was wearing an orange headband. She had large, sparkling, kind blue eyes, and was giving the boy a sweet smile. She was holding a laundry basket with both hands. "I'm glad to see that you're better," she said sweetly.

"Um...," the boy didn't know what to say. He felt his face flush, and looked down at his bare feet. He also noticed what he was wearing now; it was just a simple black t-shirt and a pair of tan pajama pants. _What do I say? _The boy asked himself. He continued to stare down at his feet, while the girl stared at him with worry. _Perhaps he's not okay; _she thought to herself, _it doesn't even look like he can talk. _After about two minutes of uncomfortable silence, the girl decided to say something. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, when the boy mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," the girl said.

The boy sighed and looked up. His eyes looked over to his left, and he still had a blush covering his cheeks. Then, he repeated what he had said a little louder, but his voice was hesitant, "What do mean by better?"

"Oh, hmm, well you see," the girl began, putting the laundry basket on the floor by her feet, "we were walking back home last night, my papa and I, after getting some groceries. While we were walking, my papa dropped one of the bags, the ice cream to be precise. When he went to pick it up, he saw a trail of blood leading into an alley. Worried, we followed the trail, and when we reached the end we found...," she stopped and closed her eyes; her hands shaking. The boy looked at her confused, when his eyes widened in realization.

"Y-you found me, didn't you?" the boy asked, though it was more of a statement.

The girl nodded and took a deep breath. "You were passed out behind some large crates," she continued, and shuddered, "you had three huge marks that looked like it came from some kind of sword on your back and you were covered in blood."

"Wait, did you say I had sword marks on my back?" the boy asked, rubbing his back. He felt the bandages that were raped tightly around his back and chest, but his back didn't hurt at all. _Hm, I guess these bandages are working then, _he thought to himself, _but I don't remember getting in a fight. Unless that dream was real! But that thing attacked me with claws, not swords; then again, it doesn't really matter what it attacked me with. _He looked back at the girl, who nodded.

"Yeah, they were pretty deep too; I'm actually surprised that you're up walking around," she said, "So anyway, of course we had to bring you back with us; we're not the type of people to leave someone who needs help, especially one who's near death. So, my papa carried you back here to our inn."

The boy gave her a confused look and asked, "Your inn?"

The girl looked at him with her wide, blue eyes, and smiled. "Yep, the Lakanaba Inn!" she stated proudly, pumping her fist in the air, "The finest inn that there ever was! And it belongs to none other than Mr. Torneko Taloon aka papa." The boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so anyone call him 'papa?'"

The girl brought her fist down to her waist and looked at him. Then, she brought the same hand to her mouth and tried to suppress her laughter, but it wasn't working so well. "Of course not!" she laughed, "Only I can call him papa, since he is my dad."

"Oh...," he said a little dejectedly and turned back to look out the window. _Oh no, I hope I didn't upset him, _the girl thought, _I just thought it was simple knowledge that I'd call my dad 'papa.' _

"Um, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything," she apologized.

The boy chuckled and turned back to her. He gave her a foxy grin and replied, "Nah, that's alright... um," he stopped and looked at her sheepishly and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, what's my name?" the girl repeated. She blinked a few times, and started laughing again. "Woops, I always forget to introduce myself. Ugh, stupid me!" she laughed and hit herself on the head. She smiled at him and curtsied. "I am called Misuki, good sir," she said eloquently.

"Oh, well Misuki, don't worry about it," the boy said, "It's just that I don't know what a 'dad' or 'papa' is."

To say Misuki was shocked would be a huge understatement. Her blue eyes were as big as saucers, and her mouth was wide open, almost to the point of her jaw touching her chest. "You don't know what a dad is?" she asked, clearly not believing him. Then, much to the boy's surprise, she started laughing. "I didn't know you were a comedian; you're so funny!" Misuki laughed, holding her sides, "Not knowing what a dad is, that's a good one!"

The boy blinked a few times, clearly confused. "I don't see what's so funny," he said.

Misuki stopped laughing and stared at him again. "Y-you truly don't know what a dad is?" The boy shook his head no. "Well, do you know what a mom is?" she asked, hoping that he would know.

But alas, he shook his head again. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what either of those words mean," he said, sounding a bit worried, "am I supposed to?"

"Well...," Misuki began, and hesitated. _How should I do this? _She asked herself, _I don't want to hurt his feelings, but he should know what a mom and a dad are unless... of course! He must be an orphan; though I was pretty sure they knew this stuff, but oh well. _"Okay," she started, knowing what to say, "A mom and a dad are two people who love each other very much. They also have children together too," she didn't say _how _they have them, "and they, the mom and dad, care very deeply for them; perhaps even more than they care for themselves," she stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment; her eyes had a faraway look.

This continued for five minutes before the boy cleared his throat; a sign for Misuki to continue. She blinked a few times and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I must've zoned out there for a minute." She smiled at him. "Well, that's it. So did it help?"

Now the boy blinked again, really confused. _No, that didn't help at all! _He thought, but put on a fake smile and said, "Yep, it sure did."

"Oh, good, good," Misuki said, clapping her hands together, "So, do you have any parents? Because if you do, then we should let them know that you're alright." The boy looked crestfallen, and shook his head no, looking at the ground. _So, I was right; he is an orphan! _Misuki thought, and her chibi self did a victory dance for being right. But she quickly stomped on it. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be happy that he's an orphan! Oh, I'm such a horrible person!_

She opened her mouth to apologize, but the boy said, "At least I don't think so."

"What do you mean 'I don't think so?'" she asked.

The boy shuffled around uncomfortably, and took a deep breath before saying, "I... I can't remember anything."

Misuki stared at him, before blinking a few times. "Wait, you forgot everything? Well, what about your name?"

The boy shook his head, and replied, "Nope, I can't remember my name either."

Misuki gasped and before the boy knew it, she pulled him into a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" Misuki wailed, shaking the boy like crazy, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD AMNESIA! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON; I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

"Please Misuki, it's alright!" he said, his eyes spinning, "Just stop shaking me, please! I swear I'm gonna throw up if you don't!"

Misuki gasped again and stopped shaking him, which caused him to fall on the floor face first. _Holy crap, this carpet is_ _soft, _the boy thought, still dazed from all the shaking.

"Sorry, but I don't want any vomit on my dress, thank you," she mumbled to herself, brushing her dress with her hands. She looked down at the boy, who was still lying on the floor, and pulled him up by his arm. "Woops, I didn't mean to drop you," she apologized while wiping the boy's clothes off.

"No, no, that's okay," he replied with a small, genuine smile, before something clicked in his head. "Actually, I think I should be thanking you."

Misuki smiled at him. "You're welcome, but like I said before, papa and I aren't the type of-"

"No, not that," the boy interrupted, but then blushed fiercely and rubbed the back of his head on embarrassment. "N-n-not that I'm not thankful for you saving my life," he stammered out quickly, and laughed nervously. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I want to thank you for shaking me before; it helped me."

"H-helped? What are ya, crazy?" Misuki nearly shouted, and completely confused, "Last time I checked, shaking people like maracas wasn't a good thing, especially when they're injured, so why are you thanking me for that?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. "I'm thanking you, because I just remembered something."

"You do?" Misuki shouted, ecstatic, and all confusion from before forgotten. She grabbed his shoulders, and almost started shaking him again before collecting herself. "So, what do you remember?"

"I think I just remembered my name," the boy said calmly, closing his eyes. He opened them, and saw Misuki's face just inches away from his; she looked so beautiful with her ocean blue eyes that looked like they held tiny stars in them, her rosy cheeks, and her full ruby lips. Suddenly the boy was very tempted to put his lips on hers, but stopped himself. _What am I thinking; I barely know her! _He thought, angry with himself, _Besides, I'm sure she already has a boyfriend or something._

"So...," she breathed, and he could smell cinnamon and vanilla combined in her breath, "what is your name?" Misuki could barely contain her excitement, and the boy could tell.

"Well...," he said and took a few steps back, and had a feint blush on his cheeks. He looked at Misuki; she was practically bouncing on her feet, looking ready to explode. He couldn't help but smirk a little. "My name is...," he drew out each syllable, and watched how Misuki was now jumping up and down. _Wow, this is fun! _"I believe my name is-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET ON WITH IT?" Misuki yelled, and the boy could have sworn that a wall of flame appeared around her. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to get Misuki angry.

"ACK, okay, okay, just calm down, jeez," he said, waving his hands and muttering under his breath, "I was just having some fun." He cleared his throat and said, "I think my name is...," and then he felt very nervous. He gulped and then took a deep breath before finishing, "My name is Roxas."

"Roxas?" Misuki asked, testing the name out. She giggled, "What an unusual name, but I like it!" She looked at the now named Roxas and said, "So my shaking helped you?"

Roxas nodded and smiled. "Yeah it did; I don't know how it did, but it did. Unfortunately I can't remember anything else."

"You can't; well, maybe if I shake you again, you will!" Misuki exclaimed, and grabbed his shoulders again to shake him.

Roxas gently pried her hands off his shoulders, and put them by her side. He looked up at her; she was about three inches taller than him, and said, "That's alright, Misuki, but I'll just wait and see if they come back normally. Thanks for the offer though."

"Oh, okay," she said a little dejectedly and kicked some dust that was on the floor.

Roxas saw her change in behavior, and felt guilty for causing it. "Um, you know," he began, wanting to make her feel better, "Since I can't really remember anything, do you think you could see how old I look?" Truth be told, Roxas had a feeling that he was around fifteen, but Misuki seemed so eager to help him. Besides, he might as well let her confirm his thought.

"Ah, very good sir," she said happily, and pulled out a pair of glasses and a lab coat out of nowhere. Putting them on and tying her hair in a bun, she began studying Roxas intently.

"Um, where did you get that coat?" Roxas asked, but was hit over the head with a ruler.

"Ap, ap, ap, you needz to be quiet while I do zis," Misuki said in an odd accent and tapped the ruler against her hand. She continued to study him, occasionally poking Roxas with her ruler.

Roxas was a little startled by her behavior. _Okay, what's with the accent, _he thought, _and where the hell did she get all that stuff?_

After a minute, Misuki stopped poking him and nodded sagely. "Ah, yez, my research iz almost done," she said, and put the ruler away. Then, she pulled out a large pair of scissors, and continued, "Now hold still."

Roxas gulped and slowly backed away. "W-what are you doing with those, Misuki?" he asked warily, as she approached him, scissors opening and closing.

"Ap, zat's _Doctor _Misuki to you," Misuki corrected, and backed him up against the wall.

"Um, okay, _Dr. _Misuki," Roxas said, sweating a little, "What are you going to do with the scissors?"

"Oh, nothing really," she answered sweetly, "I'm just going to cut you open."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Roxas shouted, and just barely dodged the sharp scissors that were aimed for his stomach, "Can't you tell how old I am _without _cutting me open?"

She blinked for a moment, and then followed with an intelligent, "Huh?" Then, understanding what Roxas was talking about, Misuki quickly changed back into her normal clothes. Throwing the scissors somewhere, she apologized, "Oh, sorry Roxas; I can get carried away sometimes."

"T-that's okay, Misuki," Roxas said, coming to the conclusion that she is completely crazy. _At least she's nice, _he thought, _but she better not try to cut me open again. _"So...," he inquired, "How old do I look?"

"What?" she asked, and cocked her to the side.

"I asked you how old I look," Roxas reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Misuki chirped. She looked at Roxas again, and answered, "I'd say you're around fifteen." _Damn, if only he was two years older, _she thought sadly, _he's so freaking hot!_

_Hah, I knew it! _He thought, _I am fifteen! _"Thanks, Misuki," he thanked and bowed.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. Then, she bit her thumb in worry. _I feel like I'm forgetting something, _Misuki thought. She tried to remember what she had forgotten; completely unaware that Roxas was looking at her strangely. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when she snapped her fingers and shouted, "That's it!" Misuki walked over to the laundry basket and pulled out some folded clothes. She walked back to Roxas and handed them over to him saying, "Here are some new clothes for you, since your old clothes are ruined."

Roxas took them and smiled her and thanked her.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Misuki replied. She walked out the door and gave him a toothy grin. "Now I'll leave and let you get dressed," she said and closed the door behind her. When the door was closed, she started to chuckle evilly. She kneeled down to peer through the keyhole, only to find out to her horror that there wasn't one. _No, I forgot that there wasn't a keyhole! Aw damn it! _Misuki stood back up and banged her head on the door in frustration.

The door opened and Roxas gave Misuki a blank look. "Uh, is there something you need, Misuki?"

Misuki stared at Roxas and blushed violently. All he had on were his pants, nothing else. _Oh my God, he's so fucking gorgeous! _Misuki wanted to squeal out loud, but didn't. When she realized what she _was _doing, she quickly shook her head and laughed out nervously, "No, no, I'm good. Yup, perfectly fine."

Roxas shrugged, somehow used to Misuki's behavior already. "Okay then," he said and closed the door.

Misuki sighed miserably, and sunk to the floor. With her back against the wall, she thought, _Wow, I can't believe it; I'm a pervert. Wait a minute, can girls be perverts? _She wondered about that, until the door opened again.

"Are you sure you're alright, Misuki?" Roxas asked with a little worry tinged in his voice. This time, he was fully clothed.

Misuki stood up and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Roxas, I'm fine," she said, "I promise." Then, she added, "You look really good, Roxas."

"Thanks," he said and smiled. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Heh, you know I don't even know what I look like, with the whole amnesia thing."

"You don't, huh?" Misuki asked. She pointed to the bedroom and said, "There's a mirror in my room."

Roxas looked at Misuki confused and asked, "I thought you said I was staying at your inn?"

"Oh yes, you are at our inn," Misuki explained, "but it's also our home. You see, our inn is like a giant mansion. The back of our inn is like a normal house, while the front is the receptionist's desk and all the other rooms are for guests. All our rooms are full, so, we put you in my room," she shook her hands rapidly and said, "Don't worry; I didn't sleep with you or anything!" _I wish I did though. _"So, uh, yeah, I bet you want to go see what you look like, eh?" she laughed and pushed Roxas back into the room and in front of the mirror.

He stared at himself in the mirror. "I-is that me?" he asked. Roxas couldn't believe it; he looked exactly like the blond boy in his dream. He had the same spiked hair, same sky blue eyes, same clothes, same everything! _So, that boy was me, _he thought, _hmm, I wonder if I'll meet anyone else that was in my dream?_

Misuki nodded and answered his question, "Yep, that's you!" Then, she said all preppy, "You know, let me introduce you to my dad; I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're okay!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged Roxas down some stairs and out to the main part of her home, inn, whatever you want to call it. It was a large living room with a purple couch and two purple chairs. They were arranged in a half circle with a coffee table in the center, in front of the couch. Small tables were in between the two chairs and couch, and both held a crystal lamp with a purple striped shade. A TV was hanging on a wall in front of the couch and coffee table. The walls were painted in a light purple color. The floor was made out of oak wood, and a large round rug was covering it. The rug had swirly designs that were in shades of blue and purple. There were a few windows letting in the sunlight, and had purple checkered pattern curtains hanging from them.

Roxas couldn't help but ask, "Okay, why is everything so..."

"Yeah, papa's kinda obsessed with the color purple," Misuki answered, knowing what he was referring to. She led him through a doorway that brought them into the reception area of the inn. It was a nice, comfy area with a few chairs for the guests to sit in, a kitchen like area with a TV showing the news, and hallways and elevators leading to rooms for the guests. Also, unknown to Roxas, there was a swimming pool and hot tub in the very back.

There weren't any people there at the moment, except for a large man sitting in a chair and eating an apple in the kitchen area. Misuki waved to him from behind the counter and called out, "Hey, papa, come here."

The man turned around and gave her a smile. He got up and walked over to them. Giving them an even bigger smile, the man said in a jolly voice, "Oh, I'm happy to see that you're all right young man."

"The name's Roxas, and thank you for helping me," Roxas said, and saw that this man was the one in the picture; he looked pretty much the same.

"No problem at all me boy," the man said happily, "I'm sure my daughter told you everything."

"Yes, she did sir," Roxas told him, already liking the jolly fellow.

"Please, just call me Taloon. I don't really like being called sir or mister; it makes me feel old," Taloon said, "You know Roxas, I should let your parents know that you're alright, can you tell me where they live?"

"Um, papa, Roxas doesn't have parents," Misuki told her dad.

Taloon's smile was replaced with a frown of concern as he said, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope this doesn't sound mean or anything, but I have to know, do you have any living relatives or friends that you're staying with?"

Roxas shook his head and replied, "Sorry, but I don't know. You see I lost my memory and..."

"Ah, I see. So you're suffering from amnesia," Taloon concluded and nodded his head. Patting his shoulder, Taloon smiled again and said, "Don't worry, Roxas, you can stay with us as long as you need to."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at what Taloon had said. He didn't even know these people, and vice versa, but they were treating him so kindly when they could just kick him out. He thanked the kind man for his offer, and Misuki squealed.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I'm gonna have the little brother I've always wanted!" she yelled, and hugged Roxas and jumped up and down.

Roxas laughed at her excitement; he did like her, even though she was a bit strange. "Well then, I guess that means that I have an older sister."

Misuki giggled at that and let him go. She stood in the doorway to their home and said, "I'm gonna go and fix up Roxas's new bedroom, and it's gonna be a surprise, so I don't want you see it until I'm done." With that, she practically skipped back into their home and closed the door.

Taloon turned to Roxas and said, "When Misuki wants something to be a surprise, she truly means it. So, why don't you go and explore the town for a bit; I'd go with you and show you around, but someone has to stay and tend the inn." He turned to the hanging clock on the wall and said, "It's noon now, so you can take your time and come back around seven."

"Got it!" he said and hoped over the counter and was about to leave, when he realized he forgot something. He turned back to Taloon and asked, "Um, what town is this anyway?"

"Oh, why this is Death City," Taloon replied as if he was discussing the weather.

"D-D-Death C-City?" Roxas stammered out, completely terrified. _Oh God, am I dead?_

Taloon realized what he said and assured Roxas that he wasn't dead. "The reason this town is called Death City is because Lord Shinigami-sama lives here." At Roxas's questioning look, Taloon explained, "Lord Shinigami-sama is also known as the Grim Reaper."

Roxas nodded his head in understanding and said, "Thank you Taloon. I think I'll go now and see the sights." With that he left the inn and began exploring the town.

Death City was even bigger than when he saw it from the window. As he walked down the streets, he saw many people waving and talking to each other, sometimes people would even wave to Roxas and he'd wave back. There were many shops selling a wide variety of stuff; from food, to toys and games, to clothes, to weapons and armor, to pretty much anything. Walking past a fruit stand, he stopped and looked at the delicious red fruit there. His stomach growled when he saw it, and Roxas realized that he hadn't eaten anything.

He went over and picked up a shiny red apple and was about to take a bite, when someone yelled, "Hey kid, you gotta pay for that first." Roxas turned around and faced a short, grubby man that looked to be in his mid-forties. He wore an apron over a white T-shirt and had blue jeans. The man stuck out a hand and said, "That'll be ten munny, please."

Roxas looked at the man blankly and said, "I don't know what munny is, sir."

The man looked at Roxas like he didn't believe him said, "Okay, smart ass, since you '_don't know' _what munny is, you can't have that apple." He took the apple away from Roxas and put it back with the others.

Roxas blinked and picked up another apple and asked, "Can I have this one then?"

The man lost his temper and yelled, "Will you just get the hell outa here?"

Roxas did as he was told and left. _Jeez, what was wrong with that guy? _He asked himself, and then was pushed by someone who looked to be in a hurry. A few seconds later, he heard a woman yell, "Help, that man stole my purse!" He looked at the woman who screamed; it was a beautiful young woman that was in her late teens and wore a red shirt with pink hearts on it and a skirt. Her blond hair was in a pony tail and she was pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the man who bumped into Roxas.

Without hesitating, he chased after the thief. The thief saw that Roxas was chasing him, and so he made a run for it. Taking many twists and turns and bumping into a lot of people, Roxas finally surrounded the thief in a dark alley. He saw that he was trapped and glared at Roxas defiantly. "Sorry kid, but I'm not going down that easily!" He pulled out a dagger and charged straight at Roxas.

Roxas just stepped to the side and knocked the dagger out of his hands easily. When the dagger fell to the ground, he kicked away so the thief couldn't get it back. Seeing that he had no weapon, the thief quickly stammered out, "O-o-okay k-kid, you c-can have t-t-the p-purse b-ack, just l-let me g-g-g-go!" He threw the purse to Roxas and ran as fast as he could.

Just as the thief fled, the woman who lost her purse appeared. Roxas walked up to her and said, "Ma'am, I believe this is yours."

She looked at him, shocked for a moment, and then smiled. She took back the purse and said, "Thank you; I didn't think that someone as handsome as you would help little old me." Roxas looked completely baffled and didn't know how to respond, which caused her to giggle. "You know, I think you need a reward," she said and placed a kiss on his cheek, which caused him to turn redder than all those apples. Then, she pulled out some coins from her purse and gave them to Roxas saying, "And here's a hundred munny for you."

Roxas looked at the coins in hand before putting them in his pocket. _So this is 'munny?' _He looked at the woman again and gave her a foxy grin before saying, "Thank you for the munny, ma'am!"

"Oh no honey, _thank you,_" she corrected him, "And please call me Ino; ma'am makes me feel like an old hag." Then, she looked at her surroundings disgusted and said, "Now if you excuse me, I'm getting out of this dump."

Roxas watched Ino go and thought, _Wow she was nice, and_ pretty. Then, he heard the grumbling of his stomach and smiled, realizing he could go back and buy an apple. Two minutes later, he returned to the fruit stand and asked the same man who yelled at him earlier, "Here's some munny, so now can I have an apple?"

The man looked at Roxas and took the munny from him asking, "So... you didn't really know what munny was?" He saw him chase that thief, and he doubted that a prankster would do something that foolish and brave; plus it still sounded like the kid was confused as hell.

Roxas just smiled at him and said as he took a bite into the sweet apple, "Nope, but if I need it to buy stuff, then I guess its okay."

The man continued to look at Roxas. _There's something strange about this boy, but in a good way, _he thought and apologized, "Hey, sorry about earlier kid. An employee of mine didn't show up today, so it's only me working here, and well I have a few deliveries to make and can't leave here, so yeah..."

"I'll do it," Roxas volunteered, "Make the deliveries I mean."

"You will?" the man asked, surprised. Not that many people volunteered to do things freely, but here was this kid out of the blue saying that he would. "Thanks kid, I appreciate it!" He gave Roxas a bag of apples, a jar of cider, and a freshly baked apple pie. "Deliver the apples to home 4986, the cider to home 743, and the pie to home 1205."

"Got it!" he said and started looking for the right addresses. He walked down a street with large, clean homes with beautiful tall trees to keep the sun out. _Let's see; 604... 687... 714..., ah here we go, 743! _He walked up the stairs onto the porch, and knocked on the door. A normal looking woman answered the door and saw the cider and thanked him, giving Roxas fifty munny for the trouble. The other two stops were much like the first one with the people thanking him and giving him fifty munny, and a total of a hundred and fifty munny.

Roxas returned to the owner of the fruit stand an hour later and told him that he was done. "Wow, I'm impressed kid. Thanks for the help," the man replied as he got his wallet out of his pocket. Then, he gave Roxas another hundred munny and said, "Here's your reward for helping me out kid."

"Thanks, old man," he said, "and my name's Roxas, not 'kid.'"

"And my name's Jim, not 'old man,'" the owner said back. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and asked, "Hey Roxas, would you like to work for me? I'll make it worth your while."

Roxas smiled, but shook his head and answered, "I'd like to help out, but I've got stuff to do. But I'll try to help out whenever I can."

Jim nodded his balding head in understanding, and went back to sweeping. Roxas continued to explore the town. _Wow, I can't believe that almost all of these buildings are pure white! _Soon, he realized that the sky turned into an orange color and that the sun looked like it was about to fall asleep; he could even see what looked like drool hanging out of its mouth. _I guess I should head back, _he thought and started heading back to the Lakanaba Inn. One thing Roxas realized about himself was that he had a good memory, or at least good observation skills, and so knew all the twists and turns that would take him back.

On his way back, he heard some yelling. Deciding to go and investigate, Roxas headed to where all the noise was. When he got there, he saw three boys kicking and yelling at something. "Take that you freak!" one boy in a red cap yelled and delivered a hard kick.

"Yeah, just die!" another boy with spiky black hair sneered and hit the person with a stick.

"Yeah, die you stupid witch!" the third chubby boy yelled and kicked it too.

_What the hell are they doing? _Roxas thought and got closer. Horrified, he saw that the three boys were attacking a poor, defenseless cat. It was a small, dark purple cat with big, golden eyes. It was trying to defend itself from the attacks, but it was already hurt pretty badly.

The boy in the cap pulled out a pocket knife, and swung it up. Smirking, he said, "Now for the finishing blow!" Before he could bring the blade down, he felt someone grab his wrist and throw him against a wall face first. He heard a small crack and felt a sharp pain in his face. Turning back and covering his bloody broken nose, he saw an enraged blond boy glaring daggers at him.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" demanded a very pissed of Roxas.

"What does it look like, dumbass; we're killing the witch!" the fat boy told Roxas.

"No, what you're doing is attacking a cat that didn't do anything to you!" Roxas growled, pushing the fat boy.

The fat boy was not too pleased being pushed and screamed, "Aye, no one pushes me, you son of a bitch!" He charged at Roxas, who just stepped to side and tripped him. He fell and groaned, and didn't get back up.

"Hey, wot did ya do tat for?" asked the last boy standing. He didn't go and attack Roxas; he was too afraid that he'd get hurt too.

Roxas looked calmly at him, and said in a dead serious voice, "If I were you, I'd get the hell out of my sight; unless you want to die. I don't take too kindly to people who'd attack a defenseless animal or person." Then, he gave a disgusted glance at the other two boys and said, "And take your friends with you."

They all nodded dumbly and left, too frightened to fight back. When they were gone, Roxas walked over to the cat and kneeled over it. He checked to see if there were any serious wounds, which luckily there weren't. "There, there, you're alright now, kitty," he assured the cat and gently pet its soft fur.

The cat purred and said in a flirty, feminine voice, "Thank you for saving me." Then, it looked horrified at what it did, and glanced fearfully at Roxas.

He just smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

The cat blinked and gave him a baffled look before stuttering out, "Wa-wait, you're not afraid of me?"

Roxas cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why would I be scared? You don't look bad to me."

"Really, you're not afraid of me; you don't think I'm a witch?" the cat asked happily, hoping that finally someone would believe her story.

"Why would I think you're a witch?" Roxas asked as he gently picked up the cat, and put her on top of his head.

"Well, aren't you wondering why I can talk?" she asked. _Why isn't he freaking out?_

Roxas just shrugged and started walking again. "No not really," he said casually, then looked at her questioning, "but are you a 'witch?'"

"What, no, of course not!" she screeched out, then collected herself and said, "It's just that, well, uh..., it's kind of a long story."

"I have time," Roxas said, and then saw a large, colorful sign that read: ICE CREAM STAND! Something clicked in Roxas's head and he remembered eating a salty and sweet, sticky treat with two other people. He shook the thought away though, and said, "But first, I would like to get some ice cream." Since there was no line, he walked up and asked the cashier, "Um, excuse me ma'am, can I have some sea salt ice cream please?" _Whoa, where did that come from?_

The cashier just nodded and said, "Coming right up, sir." A few minutes later, she returned with an ice cream cone and a bowl of vanilla ice cream and said, "Here you go, sir. That'll be twenty munny, please. But the bowl is free." She leaned over the counter and pet the cat and squealed, "Aw, your cat is _so _cute! I hope she'll enjoy her little treat."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will," he replied and gave the cashier the munny, and walked away. He licked his ice cream and savored the unusual taste. Turning around, he saw a clock tower a little distance away and said, "How about we go up there and you can explain your story."

"That's fine with me," she purred out, and was surprised at how soft his hair was. Ten minutes later, they were on top of the tower. He sat down near the edge, while the cat jumped down from his head and began licking the ice cream Roxas placed in front of her. "Mmm, this is delicious; thank you!" she said happily and then continued, "Oh yeah, before I tell you my story, I should introduce myself. Okay, my name's Blair Burea."

Roxas nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Blair Burea got it!"

She nodded and continued, "Well, now for my story. You see, I was a human before."

Roxas blinked and said, "You were once a human?"

Blair nodded her head sadly and continued, "Yes, I was. Anyway, I was born in the royal court in a faraway kingdom."

"Wow, you're royalty?" Roxas interrupted his mouth full of ice cream.

"Yes I am, now stop interrupting!" Blair scolded him, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, like I said I was born to Alistair and Ruby Burea, who are part of the royal court. I'm the youngest of four and the only daughter. I had a good, but boring life. Sure I was treated like a princess who got whatever I wanted, but I always felt like I was missing something. I never had any _real _friends for one thing; all my 'friends' were either rich, snobby kids, or children of servants who wanted to be my 'friend' so they could get nice things."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Roxas interrupted again.

Blair acknowledged it and smiled. "Thank you. Now at the time I didn't really care that they weren't true friends, I was only a naive little kid. But when I got older, I started to realize what I was missing."

"What was that?" he asked

She sighed and answered, "I had no purpose in life."

Roxas blinked, and asked, "W-what do you mean 'no purpose?'"

"Well, I had a 'purpose' of sorts. Like I said before, I'm the youngest of four; my oldest brother will replace my father as the court magician; my second oldest brother is training to become a royal knight to serve the king; and my youngest brother left to train with a famous scientist. They're all going to have a purpose, but mine?" She scoffed and played with the ice cream in front of her, "My purpose was to look like a cute little doll with no thoughts and marry some noble snob that I've never met before and have kids. That's what my purpose was, to be a walking womb with a pretty face."

Roxas looked at her horrified, completely lost for words. When he was able to speak, he said angrily, "I can't believe that people would do that! People need to treat others as people, not as objects! Those people treating you like that make me sick!"

Blair was completely surprised by his outburst. _Wow, first he saves me, then he's willing to listen to a talking cat whose been cursed, and now he's standing up for me; and he doesn't even know me! _She gave him a cat smile and jumped on his lap, having finished her ice cream. "Thank you for that," she said, and then she would have blushed if she could at how handsome he was. _Damn, too bad I'm a cat now. _Realizing something, Blair asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Roxas," he said simply, starting to eat the cone itself.

"Well Roxas, as I was saying, I got tired of that life. So, when I turned sixteen, I ran away from home and explored the universe!" she stopped and made a face, "Boy let me tell you something, adventuring's a lot harder than I thought. Anyway, I travelled to other worlds and soon, I discovered my talent."

"What was your talent?"

Blair smiled and answered, "I was a very good dancer and singer, so I became a famous actress under the name of Mara Mahabala. Life was really fun for the next three years until that fateful day."

"You were turned into a cat," Roxas guessed, though it was more of a statement.

"Yes, you're right," Blair said sadly, "One night about a month ago after a show in a large town called Newayoku, a girl came into my dressing room. I think she was jealous of me; you see I was a very beautiful, sexy woman, and she was rather err... plain. So, to keep things short, that girl was actually a witch and she turned me into a cat and sent me here. And unfortunately the only way to remove a curse is to kill the one who cast it. So, yep, that's my story."

Roxas looked at her sadly and scratched her behind the ears, which caused her to purr in satisfaction. "I'm sorry that happened to you," he said remorsefully and then asked with curiosity, "Tell me Blair, what did that witch look like?"

"What did she look like?" she repeated the question and then answered, "Hm, like I said before, she wasn't that pretty. She had short, pink hair, and small, green eyes. She wasn't very tall and liked to make squeaking noises, kind of like a mouse. She also wore a large, bulky, black and white striped dress. But why do you want to know?"

He gave her a determined look and said, "Because, if I ever see this witch, I'll kill her and release you from that curse. That's a promise!"

She looked at him shocked. _He'd do all that for someone he hardly knows? _She gave him a smile and asked, "Very well then, but enough about me, what about you, dear boy; what's your story?"

"Me?" Roxas asked, "Hm, well you know my name, and... yeah that's it. Cause, well, I lost my memory."

Blair looked up at him with sad yellow eyes and said, "You lost your memory? Like all of it?"

"I know my name, but other than that, then yes I have," Roxas stated. He really wasn't all that affected with his lack of memory; instead, he was focused on the beautiful sunset in front of him. For some reason it seemed familiar, but he shook it off. "The sunset's real pretty, isn't it Blair?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "It certainly is," she replied and giggled, "You know, one world I visited was named after their beautiful sunsets."

"Wow, I'd like to visit that place someday," he said. Standing up, he picked Blair up and put her back on top of his head. "C'mon it's getting late, and I don't wanna worry Misuki or Taloon."

"Taloon?" Blair asked as they began to descend the clock tower, "You mean Mr. Torneko Taloon, the owner of the Lakanaba Inn?"

"Yep that's the one! Why, you know him?" he asked.

"Not personally, but he's always nice to me; he gives me fish whenever he sees me," she replied. They exited the tower and began walking home. It was now night and all deathly quiet as no one seemed to be out in the streets, and it made the pair edgy. "Where is everyone?" Blair whispered a little nervous with all the silence.

Roxas shrugged and answered, "I don't know, there were a lot people out before." He stopped and heard a screeching noise. "Blair, did you hear something?"

She was shaking on top of his head and answered, "Y-yeah I h-h-heard, and I d-d-don't w-want to know!" She took a quick peek behind them and started panicking. "Roxas, start moving your sweet ass, NOW!"

"OW, why the hell did you scream in my ear?" he yelled at her, covering his ringing ear. He turned around to see what the big deal was when he saw three black creatures with yellow eyes and long antennas. _They're the things that were in my dream! _He thought a little in both horror and awe. Luckily the creatures haven't noticed the blond or cursed human yet.

Roxas slowly began backing away so the monsters wouldn't notice, and it was working until Blair screamed. Of course the creatures heard her and began chasing them. "Why did you scream?" he yelled, as he ran for both of their lives.

"Because I'm scared shitless!" Blair screamed and clung to his head for dear life, "I've never seen those things before! Just what are they?"

"I have no fucking clue, but I've seen them before!" He yelled back. He rounded a corner and continued running, until he reached a dead end. They both desperately looked for an escape, but couldn't find one.

"So, are these things dangerous?" Blair asked in a calm tone, as Roxas turned to face the monsters.

"Heh, yep!" He replied, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. _We're totally fucked!_

The large ant-like monsters slowly approached them, yellow eyes shining and claws drawn. Before they could attack though, everyone was blinded by an incredibly bright light. When the light receded, the monsters were gone, and Roxas was holding something in his hand. He gasped in surprise to see that what he held was the exact same giant key he had in the dream. It was completely white in color, except for the teeth, which were a blue, purple, and yellow color. The teeth were in the shape of a star, while the handle looked like a pair of angel wings.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Blair asked, "And what the hell are you holding?"

"A Keyblade," Roxas answered without thinking. He looked at his new weapon in awe, and swung it expertly.

"That's an interesting weapon," Blair said, feeling much better now that those monsters were gone, "Um; do you think we can head back to the inn?" Roxas was about to answer when another creature appeared. This one was a little bigger than the other ones and wore a silver helmet. Roxas barely had time to block the attack with his Keyblade and kicked the thing against a wall. But before he could finish it off, two other creatures appeared. One was a large, pot bellied monster, and the other was a small, green flying creature wearing a yellow witch's hat.

He was about to engage them, when Blair yelled, "Run Roxas, just run; the exit's free!"

He grunted in reply, and made a beeline for the exit before the monsters could react. He had no idea where he was heading, but while he was running more creatures came at them. Luckily they were all of those shadow-like monsters, so Roxas cut through them easily. After about twenty minutes of running, they ended up in the town square. Roxas looked around slowly to see if there was any danger, but when he found none he said, "Okay Blair, I think we're safe."

Right after he said that though, they heard what sounded like a girl's scream. "Uh, Roxas, you might want to look up," Blair said. He did as he was told and saw a girl holding a large scythe falling straight towards them.

"Oh shi-"

oOo-oOo

**Yes I'm done! Once again, I'm so sorry for the long update, and I really hope I'll be able to update quicker. Also, yes Misuki is an OC of mine, but Torneko Taloon isn't; I'll give you Roxas if you're a girl, or Blair if you're guy if you can guess where he's from. Most people don't know, but I'll be happy if someone does, and I'll give you a hint: he's from a video game. And hmm, who crashed into Roxas, eh? Anyway, please review; they make me so happy!**

**P.S. If you're a Naruto fan, I've started writing a NarutoxKingdom Hearts crossover. Lol, yes I know I probably shouldn't have done that, but the idea wouldn't leave my mind! So, if you are a Naruto fan, I'd be happy if you'd read it too. Also, if you have any ideas for this story or my other one, I'd be happy to hear them!**


End file.
